Christmas Morning: Christmas Series
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: One simple fact is known throughout Never Was: Luxord is not a morning person. Xigbar on the other hand, is an anytime person, and he's going to make Luxord enjoy Christmas if it kills him... Part 3 of 4! LuxBar


It was hard to find something that every member in the whole Organization agreed on. Like, there was never complete consent over what to have for dinner, or if Demyx had really caused trouble on his own free will or because someone had sweet-talked him into it. Even though they had their disagreements, there were a few things that every member in the Organization could agree upon. One of those things was simple; never try to wake Number X up before he was ready. Luxord hated getting up early, something they all guessed came from him having been a pirate captain in his previous life, and able to command others to keep things running for him. The next part in what they all agreed upon was that the only member crazy enough to actually attempt to wake X was II, Xigbar. The Freeshooter feared little, finding a game in life and in anything he did, not bothering to think about the mortal peril he was in.

When Luxord had first arrived at the Organization, Xemnas had ordered Xigbar to be the one to train him, which was the first time Xigbar had ever gotten Luxord up early. It had resulted in much yelling, and Xigbar getting the tea he had brought as a peace offering thrown on him. And it was on that day that Xigbar had become determined. He had actually begun waking the Gambler up after that, just to spite him. It wasn't hidden knowledge from any of the members that the Freeshooter had his eye on the Gambler, a fact Luxord tried rather hard to ignore. Xigbar kept telling Luxord they were meant for each other, Luxord replying with Xigbar annoyed the Hell out of him. If this was meant to run the eccentric II off, the attempts were useless…

But today was different. Today was Christmas. Xigbar was one of the few members who really did enjoy Christmas, he always had. As far back as when he was still an Apprentice, he had liked to celebrate the holiday. Their ever-faithful scientist Even had always said it was trivial and meaningless, much like the Vexen of today. Ienzo and Aeleus had traded gifts with each other, but nothing more, and poor Xehanort had no idea what Christmas was. This had left Braig and Dilan to celebrate the holiday, though they never got to hang decorations or the like.

Xigbar liked the lights though, and the noise and games, the fun! They all made his day brighter, and he was thrilled that they were actually allowed to celebrate the holidays as Nobodies. Now he even had help to decorate, Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia all readily agreeing to help. Luxord, on the other hand, couldn't care less about the holidays, saying that he had never really celebrated them as a Somebody.

"That's why you should celebrate them now, when you can!" Xigbar had exclaimed, the idea of not having Christmas appalling to him.

"What's any different now from when I was a Somebody?"

Xigbar had smiled charmingly.

"Now you get the spend the holidays with me…"

And he had been smacked immediately after.

Luxord had plainly told Xigbar he would not be celebrating Christmas and stormed off, and Xigbar had set to the task right then to make Luxord spend Christmas having fun.

Which was why the Freeshooter was up before dawn on Christmas morning, already plotting all the ways to wake Luxord. Sure, waking him this early was far more dangerous than waking him later, but it was Christmas! You had to get up early on Christmas! And Luxord was going to be no exception… The only problem Xigbar was facing, was how exactly to wake the Gambler up at three something in the morning… Maybe he should wait a little while…

"Gah!"

Xigbar turned around, looking for the source of the curse, finding Larxene storming out of her room in one of her tempers. Xigbar smiled charmingly.

"Good morning, Larxene!"

Larxene mumbled something and turned to glare at him, before turning her attention to the door on the other side of her room.

"Good? It was, when I was asleep and didn't know it was morning yet. Until he got up!"

Xigbar turned to look at the door of their Number XI, wondering what he was up to now.

"Well, sorry about all that, Larxene."

"Sure you are. Look at you, up at this hour like he is! You're all psychos in this castle! Up at this hour, roaming around, being freaks…"

Larxene kept mumbling as she walked down the hall, Xigbar still laughing after her. He felt sorry for her, he really did, but it was still amusing.

"Xigbar!"

The amusement suddenly faded as hands wrapped around his arm, and Xigbar found himself being pulled rather violently into the door behind which was the room of Number XI, Marluxia. The sudden change from the dark hallway to the brightly lit room momentarily blinded the Freeshooter, and he had to blink several times for his eyes to adjust. But once his eye could see again, his gaze immediately fell upon the costume that was currently being sewed… Or what there was of one.

"Marly… What are ya doin'?"

Marluxia's smile was positively evil.

"I'm making a present for Vexen."

It took that a moment to sink in, but once it had, Xigbar laughed.

"Oh, he's going to love this… He's going to avoid you with everything he has."

"Oh yes, I know. I'm expecting that. Silly Vexen, thinking he can hide from me…"

"So… What do ya need?"

Marluxia smiled again, but this time Xigbar found he'd rather have been somewhere else. This smile was directed at him, and it could only mean one thing. Marluxia needed help. His help… This was going to take away some of his time…

"I need you to go and tell Vexen that he'll be spending today with me."

"But, Marly, I have… But…"

"Come on, Xiggy, you know it'll be fun! You'll get to annoy Vexen…"

Xigbar flinched. That was always fun, and Marluxia knew he couldn't resist that… But he had to find a way to get Luxord up… But Vexen…

"Fine!"

Marluxia actually clapped, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you! Okay, now you don't have to do much, just this…"

It would take some time away, Xigbar knew, but at least he found it would be a good way to start Christmas.

II-X-II-X

It had been fun annoying Vexen, Xigbar couldn't deny that in the least. Just seeing the look of fear in his eyes was fun, even though Xigbar knew it was all a ruse, knowing Vexen better than that. Like he'd care if Marluxia found him. He'd probably hope he would, for Kingdom Hearts sake! But no matter. Xigbar had lost valuable time with all of that, no matter how much fun it was. Now he had to turn his attentions back on to the mission at hand. And it was no easy task that awaited him, he knew. Now was time to get down to business.

Xigbar carefully made his way to the Gambler's room, wondering what he'd do once Luxord realized just how early it was. Xigbar knew it hadn't taken that long with Vexen, and he'd only been plotting some more for maybe twenty minutes. And Luxord controlled Time, it wouldn't take him long to realize what Xigbar had done.

Xigbar shrugged, throwing that off as a concern for later. Sure, Luxord would want to kill him at first, but Xigbar would worry about that later. The Freeshooter was never one to waste time planning things out. True, he would have probably never lost one of his eyes if he had paid attention to detail, but it wouldn't have been as fun. And that was what really mattered, right?

Xigbar nodded, stopping in front of Number X's door. Well, whatever he was going to do, now was the time. Silently as he could, Xigbar warped into the room beyond the door, appearing by the bed, stealthy as ever. Sure enough, Luxord was still asleep, just as Xigbar knew he would be. Xigbar smiled. The Gambler was so cute when he was asleep! Given, he'd probably be trying to murder the Freeshooter in a matter of minutes, but Xigbar shrugged that off. He'd worry about the reason of things later.

Quietly as was possible, Xigbar crept to the edge of the bed, realizing suddenly that there was really nothing for it. Reason be damned, he had told Luxord that he'd get up on Christmas and celebrate it, and he had been honest. So, Xigbar decided to give up all his ninja skills, and happily jumped on the bed next to Luxord.

"Merry Christmas, Luxy!"

Luxord mumbled something Xigbar couldn't make out, and closed his eyes tighter, trying his best to ignore Xigbar.

Xigbar almost laughed. Who could ignore him?

"Come on, Luxord, it's time to get up! I told you that you were going to enjoy today, and you are! Now it's time to start the day!"

"It bloody is not…" Luxord managed to say, still not looking at Xigbar, when the Freeshooter began to shake him.

"Oh, come on, Luxord, get up!"

Luxord attempted to hit Xigbar off of him, before his eyes shot open, Luxord staring up at the smaller man in anger.

"What the Hell are you doing in here!?"

"I'm getting you up, what do you think!?"

"How did you… Damnit, Xigbar, I told you not to warp into my room without permission!"

"How could I get permission, you were asleep!?"

Luxord suddenly got out of bed, grabbing Xigbar's ponytail and pulling him out of his bed, then to the door and pulling it open a little too harshly.

"Good day, Xigbar."

"Luxord, it's Christmas!"

Luxord promptly pushed Xigbar from his room then, taking a moment to give him a sarcastic smile.

"Merry Christmas, Xigbar."

And then Xigbar found the door slammed shut before him. Well, this was going to be harder than he had originally thought… But that was no matter. Xigbar would get Luxord up, and he would celebrate Christmas… And with that, Xigbar began to plot.

II-X-II-X

Xigbar waited for a while, until he thought it was safe again, then quietly warped back into Luxord's room. Just as he thought, Luxord was asleep again, though this time he looked more aggravated than before. Good, it wouldn't be as hard to get him up this time then. Silently this time, Xigbar crawled back on to the bed, then crept next to Luxord, bending down low over him.

"Luxord…"

The Gambler shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Xigbar smiled.

"Come on, Luxord, you know you want to spend the day with me…"

Luxord shook his head a little in his sleep, but remained asleep.

"Don't tell me no. You know you want to… You know you love me, deep down you do."

"Xigbar…"

"Come on…"

Luxord slowly opened his eyes, suddenly finding himself looking at the Freeshooter, who was smiling childishly. And more than that, he was right in front of him…

Luxord cried out a little, Xigbar laughing as Luxord sat up, pushing him away.

"Xigbar, didn't I tell you no!?"

"Well yeah, that's what you said, but that's not what you meant."

"What…? Why would I say it then!?"

Xigbar's expression took on one of a sad pity.

"Because you keep denying that we should be together. It's quite tragic, really. That's why we're going to spend Christmas together!"

Luxord scowled, sighing.

"Why can't Christmas start at eight, like it does for normal people!"

"Christmas starts at midnight, dude, and there's no denying that. We're late already. We have to catch up."

The next instant, Xigbar found Luxord pushing him off the bed, standing himself, and once more taking him to the door.

"Stay, out!"

He pushed Xigbar out once more that morning, before slamming the door a second time.

"Dude!"

But it was too late, Luxord had already locked the door, probably going back to bed. Xigbar sighed, mumbling at the floor.

"Well that was quite a display."

Xigbar turned to find Zexion standing at the end of the hall, his arms full of wrapping paper and bows. It seemed he had taken so much time on Lex's present that he hadn't thought to even wrap the others, which was the case every year.

"Yeah, I sort of told Luxord that we were going to spend the day together, and he sort of told me no…"

Zexion laughed a little, nodding.

"To be expected. Did you ever think that maybe you're too pushy?"

Xigbar blinked, the thought seeming foreign to him.

Zexion sighed.

"Well, I guess pushing's the only way to get to know Luxord, unless you're friends with him like Saix is… Well, good luck with all of this."

"Thank you Zexy!"

Zexion flinched at the nickname, walking down the hallway. A few steps away he stopped and turned around.

"I saw Axel a few minutes ago, and he's looking for you."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes, I have no idea why anyone would want to do a thing like that either, but he is, in any case."

With that, Zexion disappeared down the hallway.

Axel was looking for him…? That seemed to ring some sort of bell…

Suddenly, Xigbar remembered the night before, when Demyx had run up to him and handed him a rose, saying that at some point the next day he'd have to give it to Axel. Oops, Xigbar had completely forgotten about that… Well, it seemed he'd have to return to his mission in a few minutes. But from the growls coming from beyond the door, it seemed Luxord couldn't get back to sleep this time. Xigbar smiled, before setting off to find the Flurry, vaguely wondering what the Nocturne was up to anyway…

II-X-II-X

It turned out to be a good thing that Xigbar had gone to find Axel, as the Flurry would have wandered around lost for the near an hour or more if he hadn't. Crazy red head, didn't he know where to find Xiggy on Christmas Day? Xigbar sighed, shaking his head, as he made his way back to Luxord's room. He was smiling, thinking of his next move, knowing he had to be getting close… Until he suddenly saw his Superior coming towards him from the opposite direction, positively glowering with anger.

"Hey, Superior… What's up?"

Xemnas stopped, looking up suddenly, clearly not noticing Xigbar until this very moment.

"Nothing, Number II. I see you're having a good Christmas?"

Xigbar's smile faltered, and he almost let nervous laughter escape his lips. It appeared that his Superior's day was anything but good, and he wasn't sure if admitting that he'd been doing alright was a good move at the moment.

"Well, it could be better, really…"

Xemnas sighed, glaring at the floor.

"Yes, I quite agree on that point…"

And without so much as an explanation, Xemnas pushed past Xigbar, probably going to the Alter of Naught.

Xigbar watched him leave for a moment, wondering what had happened to his friend for a moment, before shaking it off. If Xemnas wanted to talk, then he would, and until then there was nothing Xigbar could do to make him. Making his mind up on that matter, Xigbar continued to the Gambler's room.

II-X-II-X

When Xigbar made it back to Luxord's door, he found that it was still locked, but judging from the sighs coming from inside, Luxord hadn't been able to completely go back to sleep. A smile crept to his lips, and instead of warping inside, this time he knocked. Luxord ignored this, so Xigbar knocked again. This time he heard movement inside, and a moment later Luxord opened the door, glaring at him.

"What do you want now!?"

"The same thing I wanted before of course! To spend Christmas with you!"

Luxord narrowed his eyes.

"Xigbar, I'm warning you. Go away, and don't let me see you again until at least noon, when I won't be likely to kill you…"

"You won't kill me, Lux! It's Christmas! Have some cheer!"

Luxord looked closer to screaming than cheering, but he merely sighed, looking at Xigbar seriously.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope!"

Luxord scowled again.

"I don't celebrate Christmas…"

"You could always start! Why not today?"

"It's too bloody early, that's why… Can't you annoy someone else?"

"Oh, I already annoyed Vexen, so it's cool."

Luxord put his head in his hands, muttering about not having the patience, before looking back up.

"Xigbar, it's too early for any of this, just… Come back later…"

And with that, he stepped back in his room and closed his door. Xigbar smiled. He was close now. He had been told to come back later, not go away and not come back. Oh yes, he was quite pleased with himself. He was about to knock on the door and proclaim that near a minute had already passed, when someone suddenly caught hold of his arm, and he found himself being pulled down the hallway the next instant.

"Marluxia?"

"Xigbar, I need your help again!"

"But… Marly…"

"You'll get to annoy Vexen again!"

Xigbar bit his lip. Curses! Why did bothering that man have to be so amusing! Sighing, knowing there was no way he wouldn't consent, he followed Marly down the hall, wondering just what he wanted him to do now…

II-X-II-X

Xigbar had played messenger again for Marluxia, the same as he had that morning, very proud of himself for being able to annoy the Academic a second time that day. Walking through the kitchen smiling, he barely noticed as Demyx shot by him heading for where he had just left Vexen. Unfortunately for Demyx, Xaldin did notice.

"Damnit, Demyx, watch where you're going! You're going to run into someone!"

"No I won't!" And Demyx was gone in a flash, Xigbar laughing after him.

"Ahh, leave the kid alone, he's having fun on Christmas! Doing, something…" Xigbar would have to ask Demyx about his day later, he found. Of course, it wasn't a moment later before they heard Vexen shouting after Demyx, and then the sound of a collision.

"I told him…"

Xigbar merely laughed, deciding it was time to get back to his mission, and warping away the next instant.

II-X-II-X

Xigbar appeared a few hallways away, deciding to be stealthy again, smiling as he made his way back to Luxord's room. He wasn't but two hallways over when he heard a door slam open behind him, and he spun around to see Xemnas again, looking even angrier than before, if that were at all possible.

"Superior?"

Xemnas turned to glare at whoever had spoken to him, only a small amount of anger vanishing from his eyes as he saw it was Xigbar.

"Yes, hello again, Xigbar… Has your day gotten better yet?"

"Uhh, no… What about you, Superior?"

Xemnas sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, the same thing he had done years ago when he was still Xehanort, and working over a problem he couldn't figure out.

"No, not really…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sai… No, it's nothing."

That was all Xigbar needed though. It wasn't that hard to put together, after all.

"So… What happened between you and Saix then?"

Xemnas scowled, knowing he had given away too much, before casting his gaze on Xigbar.

"We just seem to be at a disagreement, that's all. We both have our own opinions, I suppose…"

"Yeah, most people do. Like how Luxord thinks he doesn't love me, and I know he does. Maybe you should just talk it out, instead of, I don't know, yelling it out?"

Xemnas sighed, nodding.

"I know, it's just… Complicated."

"No it isn't. It's easy, you're talking now. Just calm down and you'll be fine."

Xemnas nodded, though he didn't seem to be paying complete attention.

"Yes, I'll try that… Well, Merry Christmas, Xigbar."

"Merry Christmas, Superior!"

Xemnas continued down the hallway, Xigbar shaking his head, then heading forward to complete his mission.

II-X-II-X

Distress. That was the state in which Xigbar suddenly found himself. He had found that Luxord was no longer in his room, and he couldn't find him anywhere near it. Xigbar had looked everywhere he could think of, finding the man nowhere, suddenly feeling a cold dread fall over him. They were supposed to spend Christmas together, this couldn't happen! Finally Xigbar found himself sitting on the ledge of Havoc's Divide, staring out at Never Was with a sad expression. This hadn't been the day he had planned, and Xigbar found that it depressed him to some degree that it was how it was turning out…

"Do you know that you're hard to find when you decide to disappear?"

Xigbar jumped, suddenly happy he had the power over Space when he realized how far down the ground was. He stood quickly, turning to face Luxord, who merely looked at him with amusement.

"When I disappear? You're the one who was nowhere."

Luxord laughed, walking over to stand by Xigbar, smiling down at the shorter man.

"I guess we both missed each other."

"I thought you didn't like getting up this early?"

"I don't! But after all the stunts you pulled it seemed impossible not to! I figured I might as well… Besides, I can't miss my first Christmas, can I?"

Xigbar smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"I thought you didn't celebrate the holidays."

"I never have, but you seemed so determined… I thought it was about time to see what this Christmas was all about."

Xigbar smiled, leaning up so that his lips met with those of the Gambler. When they pulled away, Xigbar found Luxord smiling as well.

"You know, you're much more charming when you're awake."

Luxord laughed, putting his arm around Xigbar.

"Yes, and oddly enough, you're less annoying."

Xigbar smiled innocently, as if he hadn't been plotting for days. But that didn't seem to matter to either of them now, as they stood a top Havoc's Divide, perfectly content with the world.

"Merry Christmas, Luxord."

"Merry Christmas, Xigbar… So, what do we actually do on Christmas?"

Xigbar smiled, albeit a little mischievously.

"We have fun, Luxord, like I told you…"

Luxord rolled his eyes at that, before leaning down and kissing the Freeshooter once more. Maybe Christmas wasn't all that bad. Maybe next year he'd even amuse Xigbar and get up early… Or maybe not…

"I love you, Luxord."

"Kingdom Hearts help me, but I love you too, Xigbar…"

It was a revelation to Luxord to realize that he would indeed be getting up early next Christmas, and probably many days in between. What really got him was that he didn't mind that at all… And it was with that thought in his mind that Luxord allowed Xigbar to take his hand and lead him from Havoc's Divide.

**FIN!**

**Author's Comment: And here's Part 3, so now all of it is coming together. Only one left! And yes, I know this isn't a really popular pairing, but I actually have reasons of why it makes sense! That's right, reasons, something I usually don't have! Main reason, they're Time and Space… "Lost somewhere in time and space." "I am the Sailor of Time and Space…" Yeah, they just always go together. It's a sign. Yish… Well, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Again, I don't own the characters, and please no flames! I'm actually really attached to this pairing, but if you're not then I understand! Thank you!**


End file.
